Fellborn
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: "And so the light of angels will be swallowed by the shadows. The legions of the underworld will bow to his might and bask in his presence. Pantheons will fall as dragons sing praise of glory. The Scourge of God shall smite mankind and all will bow before the Dark King."-Aria of the Fellborn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Highschool DXD, they both belong to their respective creators.**

 **A/N: I have no idea** _ **why**_ **I'm doing this, but it won't leave me be. Is there no Evil Naruto in the DXD crossovers that succeeds in his endeavors and the fruits of his labors carry on successfully?**

* * *

Ruin.

A beautiful word; a meaning of destruction, the end of an era, the symbol of a new beginning, and the path of his conquest.

He sat on his throne, crafted from stone and bone as his eyes gazed upon the feast hall before him. Fingers of grace tracing his face and down his body as the girls looked to him with adoration. Adoration of their King and Master as their hollow eyes betrayed the smiles on their faces. They were broken, hollow, yet fully devoted to him and his needs as one such girl presented a chalice of wine which he drank in full spleandor. He conquered these women, their wills broken, their despair his joy, their desire for him a pleasure, and willing to please him at will an indulgence.

His yellow-green eyes glowed softly in the dark as he caressed the cheek of the redhead, his first slave, his first Queen, and the first of his unique Peerage. Spiky blond hair was brushed by the girl's fingers as she licked her lips as she leaned her face in to kiss him. He returned it with hunger, claiming her mouth with his tongue as she moaned in blind bliss to his skill while his right hand trailed her body. Feeling every curve, every piece of her skin, even the fabrics of her clothing made of silk.

This dark ruler was Naruto Uzumaki, the first and last of his generation of...Fellborn.

*10 years ago*

"Welcome child, it is time for you to fulfill your destiny..." a soothing voice, one that lured one towards great paradises called out. He awoke to the voice, the sounds of glass cracking as he was on his butt, looking up at the man responsible for his awakening. "I am your creator, one whom used the cells of another person to make you the way you are. The time is now to seek out your destiny...Fellborn." the man told him.

"...Fel...Born...?" the boy asked, confusion in his voice as the man smiled fondly at him. "Yes...one of Fell Blood, the power of ancient demons courses through your veins. Power that is _your_ birthright." the man told him as he held out his hand, offering knowledge that the boy needed, _hungered_ for. That was the day, the demon was born anew.

*7 years ago*

He remembered being sent to this world to hone his 'gifts', study and hone it as he experimented on unfortunate 'Stray Devils' of this world. His gift to control demonic powers and even lesser creatures was something worth noting in his own opinion. He had to be secretive with his gifts though, for Devils will want to recruit him for this..."Peerage" of theirs. It wasn't that hard to decieve them, he could sense their intents and presence within a mile radius of him and evade with proper caution.

While Devils were one things, members of the Church and Fallen Angels were another annoyance to deal with. When he calls them annoyance, he refers to them as hard to catch prey. The reason why was a revelation from his creator of what a Fellborn's inborn purpose was...Devouring. He was a devourer of holy things, weither it be angels, their fallen counterparts, or even sacred relics of God, he was meant to equal the status quo of holy and demonic powers. A sacred privelege that was rightfully his to indulge in. The thirteen year old boy had to carefully target fallen angels by using his controlled Stray Devils to lure them in. Once the trap was set, he could indulge in their light.

Alas, his reputation did not go unnotice with Heaven or Grigori, as they made a bounty on him, but since he was never identified as the killer of angels, he was instead given a label. They called him "Lux Devorare-Devourer of Lights," and has been treated as a boogyman of sorts to all three factions. Little did they know this unknown factor would soon bring the Underworld to its knees five years from now.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto yawned in a bored tone as he dully answered the teacher's question correctly before dropping his head down to nap, much to the teacher's exasperation and the student's irritation. Teacher's pet they call him, Ace of the Class, Goody-two-shoes, the Bored Genius, all irritating nicknames that Naruto couldn't care being called as he snoozed away. Now one must wonder why Naruto is ace in his own class, his creator wanted him to have a good education and gets paid in both knowledge of his Fellblood heritage and money to spend. Nothing more, nothing less; although this academy is promising of new materials to invest in such as that fallen angel he discovered just recently, a rather delictable one to have.

There was always a habit that the supernatural factions had when they had a target. Fallen Angels lure their targets in a trap before they kill them; the most popular choice is in an isolated location and then spring their trap. Devils were different in luring more to convert to their ranks, most going after people with unique gifts and Sacred Gears. They promise their victims with whatever their hearts desire, and since humans cannot resist satisfying their greedy and lustful hearts accept it. Angels were a enigma to Naruto however, he had no clue of what it took to convert people into Angels, perhaps taking only the 'worthy' to ascend to their ranks? He would have to ask his creator about that when he got the chance.

Oh, lunch break had started and he could feel it in the air...the hunger for yakisoba bread. Even now the rampaging footsteps of desperate students running to get the ever so delictable morsel echoed throughout all of Kuoh Academy. Pathetic, he already made his reservations of such a delicacy by bribing the lunch staff to keep a handful for him in reserve. With that, he calmly made his way through the hallways with an ever bored expression on his face.

There was a sudden disturbance in the air, the smell of hostility and woman's scorn. "The Perverted Trio." the Fellblood sighed in exhasperation. Everyday, three boys who've traded something that made them respectable students were now labeled as despicable animals. Those three were giving boys a bad rep in this school, and Naruto was contemplating on murder right now. In fact, he'd probably be praise for eliminating such folk by the girls but will get problems from authority and...wait, his creator can cover for him. All he needed to do was set up a trap and then kill them with his powers, and only the supernatural will be investigating with a lost cause alongside the regular police, and will have no clue it was him.

He took a deep breath and stuck his foot out, and as a result, the fleeing members of the Perverted Trio tripped and were now at the mercy of woman's scorn. He left quickly, he's seen a maiden's wrath too many times to know how ugly it gets all while unaware of a certain school mascot watching with approval.

* * *

*Occult Research Clubhouse*

"You think besides Issei, this Naruto has potential?" asked one Akeno Himejima as she watched her king drink her tea. "Possibly, Koneko mentioned a peculiar scent to him, something she can't describe that was magical in nature. And it excited her on par with _catnip_." Rias Gremory answered with a wry smile. The idea of Koneko acting like a cat to catnip was interesting enough for a sight, but the magical powers lying dormant inside of the Uzumaki looked quite promising to catch her attention.

"Prez, there is still the problem with the Strays we've encountered recently." Kiba, one of Rias' knights spoke as an uneasy look on his face as everyone shared the sentiment. With the sudden cooperation of random Strays and unique coordination, there was without a doubt a powerful Devil in command of them. But that was technically impossible and their only possible theory was that a Devil was experimenting on how to control Stray Devils to their will. It was a dangerous research there, and it was better to kill the Strays on sight before they become a major threat to the people in Rias' territory.

"Akeno, bring Naruto here. I'm sure he'll be interested in joining our 'club' since he's got nothing better to do in his spare time." Rias told her Queen with a smile as Akeno had a smile on her face as she bowed her head and proceeded to walk off on her task.

*School Rooftop*

Naruto found school rooftops to be quite the spot to enjoy. Isolated, quiet, a love confession here and there on certain days, and all the time to gaze up at the sky lost in thoughts all alone. The wind always felt nice up here, the breeze always gently moving by as the sounds of youths below were faint and quaint. There was one thing that was ruining the Fellborn's peace-a certain Devil seeking him out. They were seeking him out on behalf of their master, Rias Gremory, a descendant of one of the 72 Demon Pillars of Ars Goetia to add to their ranks.

So far, this Devil Akeno hasn't found him yet if her thoughts were to be-

"I'm going to kill you first Issei." Naruto growled as he sensed the self-proclaimed Harem King give one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh information on his favorite place to spend his time alone. He did not want to get involved with the supernatural forces just yet; his powers were still being tested in this controlled enviroment before he begins making a name for himself. Worse yet, he realized Koneko was somehow able to sense his dormant Fell Magic and reported back to her King.

The door opened and Akeno walked out, smiling as Naruto turned to her. "Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked sweetly, her smile friendly enough to disarm any normal person. But Naruto wasn't fooled by the mask she wore, a fake smile brings only tears to oneself after all. "Yes?" he politely inquired, staying in his act while pulling out one of his fake smiles he's honed after the years. "My club president humbly invites you to the Occult Research Club, she'll wait for you after classes are over for the day." she bowed her head politely as she turned, walking away with a little sway in her hips as Naruto inwardly frowned.

"Cheeky little mongrol." he muttered quietly to himself as he had no choice to but accept the invitation. He's going to have to play their game, and outwit Rias Gremory in her home turf without exposing his true nature. Despite being Fellborn, he was still human, and humans were known for two things, their wit and cunning. It's time to show these Devils that humans still have that charm to them.

*After School-ORC Clubhouse*

"...This is a clubhouse?" Naruto deadpanned, much to Kiba's wry amusement. "Looks more like a house than a clubhouse doesn't it?" the knight asked as he invited Naruto in. "I'll say, this place could be someone crazy cat lady's home or an orphanage to adorable homicidal children." Naruto told him. As they made their way towards the living room, Rias sat on her couch sipping tea as Naruto sat on the couch on the opposite side of her. "Hello Gremory-sempai," Naruto greeted politely with a small nod. "Hello Naruto, a pleasure to meet you." the King of the Clubhouse returned with a smile as she placed her cup down on the table.

"May I ask...why am I here? I really doubt this is a social gathering." the Fellborn asked, noting Koneko, Kiba, Akeno and Rias herself were the only ones in the room. "I just wanted to ask...do you believe in demons and devils?" she asked. Naruto inwardly laughed at the question, of course they were real! They go around being selfish in their own unique ways, stealing souls, influencing governments to their whims, ruin peoples lives by messing with the economy, destroying angels and their fallen counterparts, all while enjoying festivities and merry making with Catholic Saints.

"Oh sure, I mean they could possibly exist and I would love to study to see if they're real...although I do hope I'm not going to be doing some crazy blood rituals or something so sterotyped by the media nowadays." Naruto told them in an oh so innocent voice as Akeno stiffled a giggle while Rias rolled her eyes at the sterotype of blood rituals in occult. Akeno because she could think of a few _kinky_ blood rituals of her own type while Rias...Rias found the Church's painted images of how Devils did their magics to be so dull and false and pretty much annoying to hear about.

"You won't." Rias assured him as Naruto sighed in relief, mentally patting himself on the back with his acting so far. "So, what _are_ the requirements to be in the club?" Naruto asked, a raised brow as Rias blinked. "Meetings aren't mandatory, we investigate anything connected to the supernatural, all while making sure it doesn't get us in trouble with the law. Although when called upon, please show up." She explained plain and simple. Naruto cupped his chin in thought while knowing they were buying his act pretty well. "Anything else I should know about?" he decided to ask, willing to bite the bullet. There was a still silence for five seconds and he had them when Rias decided to speak up. "Well, not anything you should be worried about yet. You're still a newly fledged member and we will share things with you once you're comfortable. But welcome to the club!" Rias told him as he smiled.

He already had a knack for controlling Stray Devils, but the next test are Reincarnated and Pureblood Devils, and Rias' group will be the first to try it out on. He'll have to be very careful this time around since they're bound to keep an eye on him to see if he had anything special. "Thank you for giving us your time Naruto, take care!"

As the Uzumaki left the clubhouse, everyone adopted a serious face. "Did you feel it? It was...dark and ancient." Kiba spoke up, his fingers twitching slightly as if preparing for some form of combat. "Whatever he possess, it makes my soul shudder with utter dread." Akeno replied, not liking the feeling at all. "Whatever it is, it is clearly quite powerful, almost alluring if anything to go by." Rias told them as she pondered what powers or Sacred Gear the blond boy had. "Like catnip." Koneko answered as everyone smiled at that part, they were the cats and Naruto was the catnip; the analogy was spot on.

* * *

As Naruto walked towards the park on his way back home, he noticed that Issei was standing there in his own thoughts at the fountain. "Penny for your thoughts Harem King?" Naruto questioned, snapping the boy out of his thoughts as he looked at the blond. "Oh Naruto, guess what? I got myself a girlfriend!" he announced, causing Naruto to blink and try to recollect himself mentally and trying to compute what the boy just said.

Issei.

Pervert.

Girlfriend.

...Yeah, something was wrong with the cosmic order if Issei got himself a girlfriend. "Can it be...a sign of the apocolypse is near?!" Naruto dramatically exclaimed in mock horror as Issei fumed at the mock drama the Fellborn was giving him. "Oh screw you Naruto!"

"Sorry I don't swing that way, try asking Kiba, he's most likely one." Naruto countered casually, causing Issei to struggle to either turn his face green or laugh at the most probable answer about Kuoh's Prince Charming's sexual preferences. He settled for both until his face turned blue from lack of oxygen. "So, whose the lucky girl?" Naruto asked as Issei calmed down from his laughing fit. "Her name is Yuuma Amano, and she has one of the nicest pairs of breasts I've seen, with the exception of Rias and Akeno of course." Issei commented as Naruto looked over a distance to see a girl walking towards them. "You mean her?" he pointed out as Issei beamed with joy and ran up to meet her.

Naruto popped his neck and willed his puppet Stray Devils into action; the barrier was formed and the game had begun. He was going to enjoy this little feast on that harpy's light and drain it from her miserable soul.

Raynare was alarmed by the sudden presence of Stray Devils. There were reports of these things coordinating their attacks and giving even the ones whom own territory here a hard time to deal with. The air was heavy, and the feeling of a cold gaze was upon her very soul sent a chill down her spine. Reacting quickly, she knocked out Issei, deciding to kill him later after the Devils were taken care of as she was severely outnumbered. Willing it, she tore off her disguise and embraced her nature as a Fallen Angel, harnessing a spear of light to her will as she began skewering the strays with extreme prejudice.

She got knocked into a tree by one, she blasted its head off for that. Another slammed her into the ground, Raynare ripped its heart out and shoved it down another's throat, causing it to gag. They encircled her as an amused chuckle from the distance caught her attention. She immediately charged at the person there, knowing that he was most likely the one controlling them as her spear was aimed for his head. The minute she got in 10 feet of him did her powers suddenly fail her as she fell to the ground. "Poor little angel..." the blond boy mused, his green-yellow eyes glowing with malicious intent. "Your kind, whether pure or fallen always end up like this once I'm hungry."

"What...the hell are you?" Raynare demanded as the boy walked up to her. "Do not look at me, creature!" he snarled, a kick to her stomach caused her to be launched back by a few yards as a Stray Devil slammed her into the ground, creating a small crater in its wake. "You are weak. Undisciplined! Cowering behind abandoned church walls! You're not brave. You've forgotten the fear of death." he chideded her before looking down at her with a sinister smile that drove fear into her heart. "Allow me to reaquaint you." he stated as he delivered a left uppercut as she was sent back several yards towards the fountain, smashing it as Raynare was soaked.

"You fallen angels never deserved the powers you've kept." Naruto spoke, his body covered in a poisonous yellow-green aura as his body turned into a shadowy demon. **"I am Fellborn. And your light..."** the nightmare told her as Raynare shook with revelation of _what_ that title was. **"...is mine."** it told her as it reached out towards her. She was paralyzed as the shadow drew nearer and then absolute darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"So the bitch got fucked up and left for dead eh?" asked one Freed Sellzen with a sneer as Dohnaseek scowled at the sight of an unconscious Raynare. "How far our mighty leader has fallen." Mittelt scoffed with annoyance as Kalawarner was observing the injuries and noticed something off. "Her light...its gone." she muttered, a sense of fear in her voice as everyone, even Freed himself was silent at the mention of it. They heard Raynare scream "Fellborn!" over and over again when they saw her run into their hideout all beaten and worn out before losing consciousness.

They Fallen Angels knew the legend of the Fellborn and they all gulped in anxiety. "What the fuck is this fuckin' 'Fellborn' huh? Some shitty Devil that's wanted by the Church or what?" Freed demanded as Kalawarner gritted her teeth. "Not a Devil, but the Scourge of God itself." she replied, confusing the rouge Exorcist. "Fellborns are the ultimate embodiment of evil, they were the first Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve that delved into the darkest of arts in ancient times, and slept with fallen angels to create the First Demons, the ancestors of Devils today." Dohnaseek explained as Freed let loose a whistle. "And I thought my family relations were fucked up. So you've been screwing over your cousins for thousands of years in these holy wars?" he asked.

"We don't care about that. But what made both Heaven and the Grigori worry about these Fellborn was their capabilites and the damages they've done to angelkind in the first years of the Great War." Mittelt spoke up as she curled up with a small shiver. "Fellborns were devourers of holy things, ultimate blasphemers of the highest order. They make _you_ a saint." Kalawarner gestured as Freed scowled at being outdone by these guys. "They feast on holy energies, making them stronger with each feeding and wielding magics so foul that everyone in all Three Factions began to fear them. They even turned Helel, the Morning Star and one of the greatest angels in Heaven into the very first Devil Lucifer himself when he fell." Dohnaseek continued, causing Freed to look like he's found the greatest treat in history.

"So you're saying this nasty as fuck Fellborn was capable of turning angels, _fucking_ _angels_ into the things they so despise? Now that is a shitty fate to behold." he commented, already desiring to kill the Fellborn with great interest. "Fellborns even have the powers to control Demons and Devils alike since they are their descendants." Mittelt spoke her two cents in.

"I'll say, Fellborns were then hunted with extreme prejudice when our Lord presented a prophecy of one Fellborn heralding the end of days as His scourge. He planned their existence for a purpose of punishing all of us if we go too far." Dohnaseek continued as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"When man, angel and devil wrought chaos and imbalance to the world the Fellborn shall come. A great entity forged by the will of the Lord shall desent to punish and destroy with powers beyond peer...And so the light of angels will be swallowed by the shadows. The legions of the underworld will bow to his might and bask in his presence. Pantheons will fall as dragons sing praise of glory. The Scourge of God shall smite mankind and all will bow before the Dark King." he recited, his voice shaking with every word.

"...I thought that something-something-fucking Hun was this Scourge and was long gone by this time." Freed spoke up, scratching his head in confusion. "He was the last of Fellborn blood, but it seems someone or _something_ brought a new lineage back." Raynare's voice spoke up as they turned to see her sitting up, breathing heavily as she had regained conscious. "In my opinon, God is pissed even in death with our actions in this world He somehow had a spare Fellborn hidden beyond our sight made and set loose upon the world. Worse part? The Fellborn is hungry, and he's starting to grow in power." she rasped out.

"How bad is it?" Kalawarner asked as Raynare looked terrified to speak. "...he took Issei's Sacred Gear and it's the Boosted Gear, one of the Thirteen Longius." she answered. The ominous chill ran down the other three fallen angel's spines at the thought of the Fellborn possessing a dangerous thing. "Here's my fucking question. Where's the bastard at, and what the hell he's fucking doing?" Freed spoke up.

* * *

"-Let's do the Odyssey!~" Naruto sang as he played his Switcher-Up! with excitement. The level he was playing on this game was Broadway all the way, with a catchy tune, a take on nostalgia, and a whole amount of epicness. This was Game of the Year? The Game of the Century more like it!

The game gave him an idea, a cap to brainwash Devils under his sway. That would be fun, toss the cap onto a devil, instant servant! He couldn't help it, he was starting to dance along to the song as he played.

One must wonder why Naruto is playing video games after the brutal beatdown he gave Raynare, and took Issei's Sacred Gear? Because he felt he deserved it after getting two good things from that hunt of his. Issei's corpse? His Strays cannibalized it and burned the bones and non-edible parts to ash so no one could find it. His creator had already manipulated things with the police to look the other way so his parents would assume he just ran away like any typical highschool boy.

 **"Oh, so this is quite the sight, eh Naruto?"** an unknown voice spoke in his mind. It wasn't the dragon sleeping inside Boosted Gear, no, it was a different force completely.

Next thing he knew he was standing in a blank void with his feet in water as confusion filled him. Sensing a presence behind him, he swiftly turned to see himself, although older and he looked shocked as well. "What the fucking hell is this?" the Fellborn demanded as the older Naruto and a massive nine-tailed fox standing behind him sighed. "Another clone created by Nione? What is it about me that he always uses my DNA for beings of mass destruction?" he asked as the fox mere shrugged its shoulders.

 **"You've been a chaotic person in your youth. Never listening to adults, always picking fights, never paying your apartment bills..."** the fox listed of possible reasons why.

"Apartment bills?" the Fellborn Naruto asked with confusion as Older Naruto turned to the fox with an annoyed and embarrassed expression. "I don't do that anymore! Besides this is about him, not me!" Older Naruto snapped as the giant fox merely laughed with amusement. "What's your story anyways?" Older Naruto asked as Fellborn Naruto crossed his arms, "I'm Fellborn, a human with dark powers meant to bring down Heaven and rule Hell and smite humanity with a heavy blow to reign in their chaotic antics." he answered bluntly, not hiding it and proud of it actually.

 **"Geez, from savior to destroyer. You've fallen Naruto."** the fox mused as Older Naruto flipped the bird at the fox. "Shut it Kurama!" Older Naruto shouted as the two began bickering like old friends. For some reason, that made the Fellborn smile at that like it was an old memory. Perhaps finding a friend in his own world would do some form of fun. Someone definitely _not_ Sasuke, whoever that was. Maybe he should be friends with a nun? They're nice enough gals and they _are_ nice cooks. Too bad he couldn't find one to take home since it _is_ getting a bit lonely for his liking, that and he had co-op games he wanted to try out.

"You guys done? I want to go back to my game." Fellborn Naruto asked dryly as Older Naruto looked at him, "Do you really want to walk this path? You could have friends and loved ones who would understand you if you give up the path you're starting to take." he reasoned as the Fellborn shook his head. "I make my own fate. I'm no shinobi, no Jinchuriki, but a normal human with a connection to the supernatural looking to be the most terrifying villian the world has ever seen. I'm not you, nor was my older brother Cypher Naruto. We may have never met but he taught me that we make our own choices and stick to it to the very end. I won't give up or go back on my word as Fellborn! That's my way of living!"

Something rang in the older Naruto's heart when he heard that from his Fellborn clone. That conviction and resolve, the determination was unlike his own back in the day...along with his legendary stubborness. **"You have to admit it Naruto, he's as bad as you were in the Genin days."** Kurama noted while the Older Naruto sighed in defeat. "Not to mention he has my nindo as his way of life as well so it would be impossible to change it even when something terrible happens." he muttered quietly so that only he and Kurama heard it.

He couldn't change this clone of his if he gave his word to be one of the greatest villains while making it to live by never giving up or breaking his word. But perhaps...

"Alright, you have a point, but it seems we can connect telepathically for some time due to you're immature power. I'll pop in once in a while to...share some advice with you now and then." Older Naruto told him. "Advice? What kind of advice could you give me on my quest to be a villian? You're a _hero._ " Fellborn Naruto spat with distaste as he was pretty much facing the worst enemy he could face, _himself._ "Well..." Older Naruto began, scratching the back of his head trying to think of a good reason. He said careless things once and Cypher Naruto became ruthless and unforgiving for the whole 'clones and various counterparts were pathetic to him'. But he walked into that one when Cypher Naruto awoke to a power that defeated him brutally.

He did not want a repeat of that incident, once was bad enough. **"Because the brat I've been with has met some of the nastiest humans that make even me, a millenia old demon revolt in disgust."** Kurama answered honestly as Fellborn Naruto blinked and slowly nodded his head in realization. "That is true...some villains he's fought were more monsterous in comparison to the Three Factions and their goons...so far anyways." he noted before looking at his older counterpart. "Alright, I'll listen to your advice, but while I am to be one of the greatest villians the world has ever seen, I still have standards of how I do things. There are some levels of things that I refuse to partake in, so leave anything Orochimaru related out of it." he warned. "Agreed on that part." the Older Naruto instantly replied.

Yeah, he does not want one of his clones to end up like Orochimaru, thoughts on it was creepy on very high levels.

The inner world shook and Fellborn Naruto looked amused. "Well, take your time recollecting things old man; I've got a game to play." he told him, but the older Naruto knew that this 'game' was not a family friendly one. Once he was gone, Kurama looked at him. **"You're going to make sure he doesn't go too far with this 'evil' thing, aren't you?"** he guessed as the Hokage nodded his head. "Yeah, there are standards even villains have that shouldn't be crossed." he answered. **"I take it that encounter with Cypher Naruto years ago in that graveyard world changed you?"** Kurama asked. "He told me that my counterparts from different paths I would have taken are all their own individual selves, and that they should live things their own way and not the way I would have. Free will technically speaking." Naruto told the fox whom nodded their head, wondering what has become of Cypher Naruto since their chance encounter in Obito's Limited Tsukuyomi.

* * *

When Naruto snapped out of his trance, he saved his game and turned it off and popped his neck. Raynare should have tipped off the other Fallen Angels of his existence and should be weary of him. They would be cautious to catch his attention now that they know he could devour their light and render them into humans-the very things they despised.

On the offhand, he was hungry and needed his lunch. Grabbing wallet, keys and charged phone and Naruto was out of the house. He didn't get far when he ran right into someone, knocking them on their butt. Said person was a blonde girl with green eyes, and clearly dressed up as a nun. "Sorry about that miss," Naruto apologized, holding his hand out to the girl who took it as he lifted her up. "It's no problem sir, I'm new to the area and I'm kind of lost." the girl admitted as Naruto sensed a Sacred Gear in her and knew that there were no pure Angels in this territory. He was going on a guess and speculate that the Fallen Angels were expecting this girl when the girl's stomach growled, causing her to blush.

"Want to get lunch? I can show you around the place later." Naruto offered as the girl smiled and bowed her head politely at him. "Thank you sir! My name is Asia Argento, please to meet you um...?" "Naruto Uzumaki." he finished for her.


	4. Chapter 4

*Present Time*

Naruto walked through the hallways of Kuoh Academy, recollecting his memories of the time of how it all began so long ago. His rise to power, the battles ahead, and the price of such victories. "Ah, Nii-san. Welcome back!" a voice spoke up, breaking the blond from his thoughts as Asia ran up to him with a smile.

"It's been a while Asia, how've you been?" he asked as he looked at his adopted little sister with a fond smile. "I've been doing great big brother, I just passed my midterms in the top ten!" the girl smiled brightly as Naruto ruffled her head.

"So, what brings you back here big brother?" Asia asked as Naruto had a wistful look on his face.

"Besides visiting you? Going on a trip through memory lane." he answered as Asia nodded her head as she looked in the same direction her brother did. "I remember it like it was yesturday, you showing me around the place. Teaching me things that I should avoid doing as a foreigner up to being adopted by you." she said, a tear of joy falling from her eye.

* * *

*Flashback*

"So you're here helping out with restoring an old church?" Naruto asked as he bit into his burger as the young nun nodded her head. "Yes," Asia replied, cautiously biting into her food as if it was something new (which it is for her) and smiled brightly. "I got here earlier than anticipated, so I'm exploring the area...although I don't have a place to stay." she admitted embarrassingly. Naruto winced at that, with the way the climate changes have been going on with intense summers and frosty winters (more intense than they usually are), being here in Japan without a proper home would spell death.

Hey, he may be a growing villain, but he's got standards of what's good and bad even if some _are_ questionable. Not to mention he was beginning to dislike that annoying devil that's been stalking them this past hour. He can hear that slimeball's thoughts of how to defile Asia's mind and body and his growing dislike of the Fellborn. Naruto was not tolerating such a creep in his domain, and was already channeling his fell magic through the ground. Doing a mental countdown, he covered Asia's eyes and smirked when the foul thoughts were now thoughts of agony as a man sitting a few booths away fell to his side, foaming at the mouth as blood seeped from his eyes and ears.

The panic and a quick escort out of the restaraunt was all he needed as Naruto sighed. "...Naruto-san, do you have a gift of sorts?" Asia asked politely as Naruto blinked at looked at the nun before him. "For a brief moment...I sensed something within you flowing in the ground. Why did you target that man?" she asked, looking a bit horrified at what he did.

"Asia, he was a devil seeking to expel you from the Church, take you into his Peerage like he did with other nuns and holy maidens and defile them to the point of despair. My 'gift' allows me to know the intent of any devil within range. So I killed him because he was a digusting thing that cannot be allowed to live. God chose me to reign in these devils, for they've gone too far with their ambitions." he told her.

Fellborn, his heritage by blood to reign in the underworld. His nature is a duality, a wise and kind person yet also a vicious and cruel overlord. If this was a world performance, he would be playing two roles and had the natural talent of switching masks onstage before the audience even knew it. Each mask is his true nature, and he refused to part with either one.

"You punish all devils?" Asia asked, looking a bit concerned as Naruto waved in a no gesture.

"Only those who would harm others for their own selfish gains. Other than that I stay out of the supernatural buisness." he admitted shamelessly as he sensed Koneko was in hearing range of his words and just heard it just now. He was springing the trap early he knew, but with new variables entering the fray, it was time to show a little of what he could do...that and troll Rias and Sona with denials for their request of Peerage. Sona was going to a be a bit of a tough nut to crack...but Rias, oh Rias was a goldmine of entertainment if some of Akeno's thoughts were true.

...Okay that was a rude thought from Koneko. He was not a pervert! He did not read minds of devils _all_ the time. The feedback would make him a vegatable if he constantly used the power like that.

"Well, on the subject of devils targeting you changes things drastically. Originally I was going to take you to a hotel to stay in till your friends from the Church came but that devil made me worry about you now." Naruto changed the subject back to her as he bopped his fist into his palm. "So how about staying over at my place until they come?" he asked.

"A-Are you sure? Won't I bother your parents with this?" Asia asked while Naruto had a somewhat down expression at the question. "I'm an orphan, my caretaker gave me the place. To be honest I'm just lonely there." he answered her as Asia looked at him sadly before brightening up a bit.

"Well, at least there's a new addition to the house, even if it is for a little while." she reassured him. That was a comforting for the Fellborn. Perhaps he could convince Nione to get adoption papers for Asia, since she's a nun at her age, then it is most likely she's an orphan herself and he did want a younger sibling.

*Abandoned Church*

"Are you serious!?" Raynare exclaimed as Dohnaseek raised a brow. "Is there something wrong Raynare?" he asked in miled confusion as Raynare looked terrified. "That boy you mentioned that was with the target...it was the Fellborn!" she shouted, flashbacks of the nightmare stealing her light and rendering her human haunting her mind yet again. "For real? I didn't sense anything off about him!" Dohnaseek responded with disbelief that the Fellborn was naught but a mere child in his eyes. "He's a crafty one, and has control over Stray Devils. If he's interested in Asia, we cut our losses here and now and leave while we still can. Freed can die for all we care, we must report to Lord Azazel that the Fellborn bloodline has returned." she told him as Dohnaseek nodded his head in agreement. Best to tell the superiors first and let them send in the big guns.

Unbenowest of them, Freed himself heard what they said and grinned, now he knew what his target looked like and a clue of where to find him.

*Occult Research Club-Night*

"He has that for an ability?" Rias questioned as Koneko nodded her head while munching on a cookie. The other members looking at each other worryingly as they realized that Naruto was playing them from the start. "This is starting to get ugly, not only is Issei missing, but Naruto already knew we were Devils and was playing innocent. He even killed a high ranking Devil in broad daylight." Kiba noted as Rias narrowed her eyes as she realized a certain tidbit of information. "Akeno, you said Issei told you where to find Naruto that day, right?"

"Yes, he was quite easy to persuade into telling me where." Akeno giggled, recalling how she used her charms to make the pervert squeal Uzumaki's location. "Can it be Naruto knew that Issei told her and..." Rias mumbled to herself, troubled by probably and most likely a murderer in the school. His records indicated rare but rather violent tendencies when someone presses his buttons hard. With Issei's or any of the other Perverted Trio's antics, it's bound to grate anyone's nerves. Perhaps Issei did something that crossed the Uzumaki, and was killed. She needed to figure it out.

She needed to call him in.

*Occult Research Club-After School*

"Hello Sempai, you called for me?" Naruto asked politely with a friendly smile as he sipped his tea. It was a soothing experience for him as Rias folded her arms with a serious expression. "I want an honest answer Naruto, how long have you known about us?" she demanded as Naruto set his cup of tea down. "Since I came to the school at the start of my freshman year; but if it's about Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels in general, I've known all my life." he answered with friendly smile still on his face.

It irked Rias with how smug he was as Akeno took notice of her King's irritation and had a wry smile on her face. To think this boy knew about them since day one and had been hidden in plain sight until he spilled the beans. He was rubbing in the fact they failed to notice his powers until just recently. Akeno was going to have a field day with this when teasing Rias.

"Then this makes things easier, would you be interested in Peerage?" Rias asked, immediately cutting to the chase as Naruto's smile turned thin. "No." he answered in a fake cheerful voice. "I'm kind of curious, but can you explain why?" Kiba inquired as Naruto merely kept his mask of a civilian on.

"Peerage is essentially slavery, although Rias here is apparently one of the nicer ones, she is still an owner of slaves. I do not like the thoughts of being a servant to another, and nothing you can bribe me with will change my mind." he answered plainly. He was dead set on it, or rather, he'd rather be the king and not Rias but they didn't need to know that yet. "Rest assured, your secrets are safe with me, and I'll still be a member of your club...but not a single word about me joining your Peerage, deal?" he told them.

Rias weighed it down, she could still have him as an ally for now, see what other powers he held, and if he dies, resurrect him into her Peerage in the end. That way, Sona won't get her hands on him either dead or alive. "Very well then," Rias sighed in (false) defeat. She made one fatal flaw, she forgot that Naruto can sense her intents and he inwardly curled his lips into a feral snarl. He was going to make her regret it in the most humiliating way possible in the future. But he will bid his time carefully bringing the girl to her knees.

A ringing sound from his cell phone snapped the Fellborn from his thoughts as he looked to see his house number and answered it. What he heard caused him to grip his phone tightly as the voice of a terrified Asia, someone banging on the front door and made its demands and the maniacal laughter that followed it. He hung up and calmly looked at Rias and her Peerage with a friendly smile, one that spooked them as they felt his aura flare up. "Please excuse me, it seems my guest is having problems with a rather annoying bum asking for food. I'm off to give him the boot." Naruto told them as he vanished into thin air, suprising the Devils with his own teleportation.

*Naruto's home*

The minute he appeared, he held his hand up to stop the oncoming energy blade and he looked livid. "Are you the shitty bum harassing my guest?" Naruto demanded as the blade faded out as he devoured its energy. "Oh how rude! Well what can one guess for a shitty ass dick like yourself." Freed countered with his tongue hanging out. "For the love of-a priest?" Naruto sighed with exasperation. "Don't tell me you're going to lecture me with holy scriptures and such for the Church. This is why I'm atheist-Swear to God." he told the rogue priest.

Freed laughed at the blasphemy the blond spoke of. True some of the normal followers of the Church go door-to-door to spread His teachings, but never to the point that a person becomes atheist! That was when he was sent flying into the wall by a fist in the gut as Naruto flexed the crimson gauntlet with green jewels on his hand. "Well, the dragon is partially awake this time since I first activated it. Now let's see how good this Sacred Gear is." the Fellborn mused.

 **Boost!**

Bullets of light were fired at Naruto as he calmly walked towards Freed, devouring the holy energy he was carelessly shooting. Freed saw that wasn't going to work and pulled out a dagger and charged at him, with Naruto grabbing the hand with the weapon with his Sacred Gear and crushed both at once, elicting screams of agony as his hand was a bloodly, twisted mess.

 **Boost!**

He used his other hand to grab the mad priest, whom was swearing up a storm of curses and threats as Naruto slammed him into the ground before stomping on a leg, breaking it as Freed continued screaming. Naruto pressed his foot on the back of Freed's head and pushed it to the ground to muffle his mad rants. "Worthless scum like you who dare harm people I care for deserve worse." he coldly stated as he channeled his power.

Freed started squirming, his faint sounds of pain were barely audible as his body began to lose life. His vitality was being consumed and for the first time in his mad life, Freed knew despair at the moment of his death. His corpse was now drained dry as he resembled a mummy as Naruto crushed the skull with finality as the body turned into dust. He slowly turned to see a terrified Asia at the now open door as he gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you alright?" he asked while Asia shedded tears, ran up to hug him as she cried. He began reassuring her that things were alright, unexpectedly taking up the role as the big brother to this young nun while Rias watched from afar, surprised by such brutality the Uzumaki and his possession of Boosted Gear, one of the Thirteen Longius.

She had a theory about Issei's fate since he was missing and Koneko smelt dragons on Naruto not to long after said pervert disappeared. Naruto had somehow taken Issei's Sacred Gear as his own, which should be impossible to do so. Whatever power he had, it seemed the rogue priest went out of his way to hunt the Uzumaki down, especially since she just witness Naruto devour the holy energies without reprecussions. She was going to regret this, but she will have no choice but ask her brother of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirzechs frowned as he read his younger sister's letter and the notice of an emergency meeting with Azazel, and it could only be one thing responsible for both letters is the return of the most dreaded thing only the Four Satans, Archangels and the entire Grigori knew...the Fellborn. The ancestors of demons, the first being the sacred Mother of Devils, Lilith. The linage of Lilith's bloodline was rendered extinct, but she was not the only Fellborn, she had converted other children of Adam and Eve into several bloodlines of the Fellblood, their efforts to create the ultimate Devil, the Prince of Darkness himself who in turned raised an army of darkness that raged war against God and the Heavens themselves.

A major victory in the Fellblood Chronicles that had been locked away from current Devil History was how the Archangel Helel was turned into the Devil Lucifer himself by the work of the Fellborn bloodline. It was thanks to their ability to convert Angels or Fallen Angels into Devils without Evil Pieces that the Devils were capable of surviving the Great War and recreate a watered down version of the Fellborn's conversion via Evil Pieces. The Fellblood was exalted by the older Devils as a sign of their godhood and the ensuring prosperity of the Underworld.

That changed drastically after the Underworld went under a revolution and the new leadership would be founded, with Sirzechs himself as one of the four leaders. Then the Fellblood Purge began, a crusade to hunt down the Fellborns and end their bloodline, so that they could no longer control any of the newer generation of Devils like King Solomon did with his Ars Goetia System with their founding ancestors. He needed to alert the other three Great Satans of the Fellborn survivor at once so they may hunt it down before the Old Satan faction catch whiff of the boy's existence.

The peace they've fought for so long to keep would be ruined if the Fellborn sired a Demon with any of the pureblooded Devils of the Old Satan faction.

* * *

*Occult Research Clubhouse*

"So," Naruto began, drinking his tea calmly as Rias and her Peerage were prepared for any moves the Fellborn would make. "You seek to know what I am? You know, such knowledge isn't free. I want a simple trade, I want Evil Pieces, and in return knowledge of what I am." he told her flatly as they noticed his green eyes and red slited pupils. It held a malevolent power that sent the Devils shivering as their blood froze under his glare.

"Why would you need Evil Pieces? You're not a Devil." Rias asked politely, trying to keep a calm facade on as Naruto smirked as he bit into his biscut. "I'm a distant relative to devilkind, much akin to your Demon ancestors, so it's possible for me to acquire a Peerage if I so desire." he answered her with a simple shrug like it wasn't even a big deal to tell. That revelation startled Rias as she had no clue what he was, and claiming to be distantly related to the Demon Pillar founders themselves was blasphemy of the highest. He was human, but at the same time he wasn't.

"Fine...I give you my word that I will get you the Evil Pieces you need." she sighed as Naruto smiled at that. Devils and their Greed and Pride, he saw right through that. Rias was also desperate to go such lengths, she sought his powers with such Greed only those who were priveleged thanks to their degree of birth. And with that birthright into nobility, a Pride that made such Devils bite more than they can chew, choking on their Gluttonous delusions of grandour. Oh Rias also Lusts the power he holds, desperation at its finest there.

It was time to come clean, and he recalled everything Nione taught him of his race that was rendered to one survivor.

"Very well then, I am Fellborn. A human who creates Demons and one who can sire a demon among devils." Naruto told them with a smirk. Confusion swept through their faces as Naruto chuckled. "Lilith was the first wife of Adam before replaced by Eve. She delved into dark arts and became the first demon and the mother of all devils. Ring a bell?" he teased. He ignored the shock and suprise from Rias and her Peerage as he bit into a homemade cookie.

 _"Asia knows how to bake some damn fine cookies."_ Naruto thought nonchalantly.

"You're related to Lilith?!" Rias exclaimed as she looked at him. "Yes and no, Lilith's Fellblood lineage is extinct, but she had other Fellborn cousins who created more of your demon ancestors, that was until a purge by the new Four Great Satans against my own kind led to near extinction." Naruto answered her as he gave her a cold glare, a fury behind them as Rias realized was hatred of her for her brother's actions against his people. She lowered her head in shame, she recalled how Koneko and her rouge older sister were the only survivors of the Nekomata purge, the very last of their Youkai group. Said mascot character of Kuoh felt his pain at being the last of a species and felt a budding friendship as the Fellborn and Nekomata-turned-Devil shared a look with each other.

"Relax Rias, I hate your brother and the other Four Great Satans, you and Sona weren't held responsible for such actions you did not commit against my people." Naruto told her as his eyes turned reverted to their natural gentleness. "Although I have a question, why are you so desperate to recruit me into your Peerage when we first met? Humor me please." he requested as Rias sighed at the question.

She told him the summary of her problem, her parents were old fashioned and set up an arranged marriage with Raiser Phenex to keep the 'pureblood' flowing to the next generation. Her only way to null it is with something called a Rating Game. Naruto blinked at the sheer stupidity of Rias' parents and wondered if they were just plain dumb from birth. "Your marriage won't even last within a year with the infighting with your future husband. Forget even having a kid." Naruto scoffed heartedly before laughing. "Oh~Please do tell us why you predict that." Akeno requested with curiosity.

"Well, I don't know this Raiser guy, but he might be some kind of leech, having a Peerage of only women and parade them around like trophies. Rias is of nobility too and her Pride won't allow such a thing to be done with her; there's going to be severe levels of violence, swearing of the most profound insults about one's parents, and maybe a dead member of someone's Peerage or two in the crossfire." Naruto predicted as he dropped two sugar cubes into his refilled tea cup and began stirring with an amused smile.

Akeno blinked and recalled the times she's met Riser and of his unpleasant personality, noting Rias' own pride and desire to marry out of love, her King's hot buttons...She giggled as Naruto was very spot on of the scenario. Rias shot her friend and Queen a look as Akeno merely smiled back to her.

Rias turned her attention back to Naruto and took a deep breath, "Naruto, why did you kill Issei?" she asked calmly as Naruto sipped his tea. "He made me step out to the stage too early." he answered plainly. "Eh?" Rias blinked in confusion. "I was bidding my time to grow stronger and keep my distance from the supernatural until I was ready, thus avoiding the Devils attending this academy...until Issei spilt the beans of where I isolate myself. I was forced to act out earlier than intended, but I wanted to make sure that pervert paid dearly for his stupidity."

"-by murdering him." Kiba frowned as Naruto smiled. "Be grateful, I've reduced the amount of perverts this academy had by one. And his Sacred Gear _is_ quite useful," Naruto told the Knight as he summoned Boosted Gear onto his arm. "That idiot had no idea of his potential if he didn't stop oogling girls like some sort of loser without a life. If he were more serious, then things would have played out differently, no?" Naruto chuckled as if he was implying some hidden joke only he knew.

Rias eyed the Longius with desire, and Naruto saw that Lust in her eyes as Naruto recalled something. It was something that he picked up while studying the rules of the Peerage System with Sona. "Hey Rias, is it true that Devils cannot do anything involving another Devil's Peerage?" he asked as everyone blinked at the question. "Well, without permission, the one in the Peerage cannot be targeted by the commands of other Devils, even by force...because that person belongs to the Peerage's King." she explained as Naruto gave her a sly look.

"Isn't it simple, if you're in someone's Peerage, you can't marry without that King's permission, no?" he asked her with a knowing smirk as Rias blinked before turning to Akeno, then Akeno turned to Kiba, then the knight turned to Koneko, then Koneko stared at Naruto. "Genius." she stated as she bit into her sweets. "But alas, you don't want to belong to anyone Rias." Naruto teased, sensing her Pride swelling at the fact she doesn't want to belong to anyone but the one she loves.

"Perhaps a friend willing to help out can make it easier for you to avoid Riser's advances until you get a full Peerage properly set and trained for this Rating Game and null the marriage. But how long will it take?" Naruto mused as Rias gritted her teeth. Her Pride demanded she stay free, but her Greed for opportunities to avoid her marriage sought an alternative solution. Her Wrath was growing because she knows that Naruto is using her for something and she did not like it.

"You want me to join your Peerage once you have your own Evil Pieces, don't you?" she stated, suprising everyone except Naruto who clapped in applause. "Splendid!" he cheered with a carefree smile on his face. "It's a simple contract, you in my Peerage keeps me safe from your brother and his buddies in the higher ranks from ending me and the Fellblood lineage, and you get to be safe from any marriage until you get your Peerage complete and defeat Raiser."

"Is it really that simple?" Akeno skeptically asked the Fellborn, wary of his true intents as she knows he's very deceptive with his cheerful act. "All I want is my bloodline to survive, and I will ensure that it does by any means nessecary. But if you want a bonus Akeno...I can rid of you that tainted holy blood in your veins." Naruto told her with a cheerful smile as Rias gasped at the fact that Naruto knew _that_ about Akeno.

Before she can blink, Akeno held the Uzumaki by the collar and a cold glare that would break any lesser man. "Do not joke with me Uzumaki...!" Akeno growled as Naruto grabbed her wrist as his eyes turned green and his pupils were red slits. **"Who said I was joking?"** he smiled as his voice turned sinister as an oppressive atmosphere filled the room, causing everyone but Naruto to be slammed to the ground by the sudden increase in pressure.

 **"I am Fellborn, I know of dark arts so foul the Angels and Fallen Angels feared my kind. Including how to render them completely human."** Naruto spoke as he pressed his palm against Akeno's back. **"Consider this proof of my power and gift of good faith...!"** he began as Akeno began panting as her body began to feel extremely hot as her body was begining to steam.

"Naruto, what are you doing to her!?" Rias demanded as Naruto lifted his hand up as a small sphere of holy light hovered below his palm before he grabbed it tightly. " **Tell me Akeno, do you still have that heritage now?"** he asked calmly as he began reverting back to normal, ending the pressure as everyone got up. Akeno staggered and she felt odd, like a piece of her was missing. She tried to call on her holy magic, but failed to, she even went as far as to summon her wings that signified her Fallen Angel heritage and only her Devil wings appeared.

"It's...gone..." Akeno breathed as she looked at the sphere in Naruto's hand. "The thing you most despise, is now gone." Naruto told her as he juggled it in his hand like it was a toy. "You were able to negate that priest's holy weapons...you can turn a Fallen Angel into a human?" Rias gasped as Naruto gave her a coy smile. "Now you know why all Angels feared the Fellborns and those with the Fellblood in their veins."

"Oh Naruto~~" Akeno spoke up in a sing-song tune. The Uzumaki blinked at the voice and turned and felt Akeno's hands on his cheeks as she pulled him into a very deep kiss. "Akeno!" Rias called out with a red face while Kiba merely sighed in amusement. "Shameless." Koneko flatly stated while Akeno was clearly happy and very, very, passionate right now. Any attempts to separate her from Naruto was impossible. Said Uzumaki was flailing his arms in comical protest.

* * *

"So all three of us are here in this secret meeting eh?" spoke one Azazel of the Grigori as the Archangel Michael and Sirzechs sat in seperate chairs around the coffee table. "When it comes to any news involving Fellborn, it is dire to keep utmost secrecy at all costs." the blond angel noted as Sirzechs nodding his head in agreement.

"One of my Grigori encountered this Fellborn, and since she had not known his true nature was rendered human for life." Azazel told them as Michael had a disturbed expression, one of a haunted past. They knew the Archangel would recall his many brothers and sisters that were robbed of their holy light and either converted into new devils or remained human for the rest of their now mortal life. Many could not live with the fact they were stripped of their birthright that their Father gave them and committed suicide out of despair. To be stripped of God's blessings was a fate far worse than death to any angel.

"Why now? Why has the Fellborn linage thought long extinct now return?" Michael inquired, his usual serene face marred with a frown as Azazel merely chuckled. "Simple brother, Father ensured that at least _one_ Fellborn survived to fulfill the prophecy He created in case of any...unforseen events." he answered solemnly, the two brothers who've walked different paths sharing a pained look.

For God to die, and His Heaven to rot and decay as more of His angels fell with each passing moment. It truly was an ill omen for them. "Not that I care, but the important thing is that he's in the same school as my dear Ria-tan and Serafall's little sister! Who knows what foul tricks he'd concoct onto them for his own delighted pleasure!" Sirzechs exclaimed at the Archangel and Fallen Angel looked at the sister-complex Satan with a rather synchronized look of disbelief.

"Sirzechs, if the Fellborn was after your sister just to get to you, you wouldn't have heard from her. Most likely he's provoking you into doing something reckless and spring his hidden trap for you." Michael admonished him while Azazel scratched the back of his head.

"From my own observations, he's proving himself to be neutral at the moment. He bears a grudge against the current Four Satans for the destruction of his species but only you four. He's all buddy-buddy with your sister and her Peerage as a club member. Not to mention he's responsible for handling all the Stray Devils and that Freed guy." Azazel listed off nonchalantly as Michael sighed in relief at the fact a rouge priest of Freed's level was dealt with. It was one of those things even the great Archangel himself couldn't handle properly.

"...Well in some form of perspective, perhaps he isn't dangerous at the moment." Sirzechs admitted but was still a bit weary of the Fellborn. "Is there anything else we should know about the Fellborn? Other than what facts his kind are and what he's doing?" the red haired Devil asked.

"Well there are two things, one is that one nun by the name of Asia is staying over at his place as a little sister figure of sorts, most likely wanting to take her in as family, and a prophecy all Fallen Angels know by heart." Azazel answered, getting instant looks from Michael and Sirzechs.

"A prophecy?/Little sister?!" they both asked.

"Yes, one where a Fellborn will end Heaven, crush the other patheons, reign over the Underworld, and rule the humans as their king. A prophecy Father gave the Grigori in secret before he died." Azazel explained to them as they widened their eyes at that tidbit of information. "In my opinion, Father forsaw His own death and ensured one Fellborn would make sure this world is in order as He desired it. Angels rendered human, Devils under control, and humans united under one master. With our stagnant ways of life, a revolution will arise to change the status quo. All because of the Evil Pieces and Brave Saint Systems you've both created."

"What?" Michael gapped in shock, "Why would Father do such a thing?" he asked as the leader of the Grigori looked at his brother with a serious expression. "We refused to let go of our old ways after He died and began reincarnated humans, even those with Sacred Gears that He made for humanity's survival against the supernatural factions into Angels and Devils. We tarnished humanity's very potential just trying to keep ourselves afloat; He foresaw that, and unleashed his Fellborn as punishment."

Sirzechs was silent at the statement, comprehending the fact that God allowed the creation of the Fellborn was a mistake of His. But now he knew this Fellborn was something that could be a great ally or the worst enemy to face. Sure he could go there and unleash his full might against the Fellborn, but something deep in his blood told him to not attack the Fellborn. As he pondered it, an idea to save Rias from her arranged marriage with that prick Raiser was available. Hell, he's willing to offer his own head if the Fellborn could succeed in undoing his own parent's setup for Ria-tan. It was a risk, but he'll do whatever it takes.

"I know that look anywhere Sirzechs, what are you up to?" Azazel asked in good nature as the Lucifer Satan smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Finding a solution to a dilemna for my dear Ria-tan!" he answered.

Meanwhile back at the Occult Research Club, while trying (and failing) to stop Akeno from suffocating Naruto via intense French Kiss, a chill went up Rias' spine.


End file.
